The disclosure relates to a method for detecting and recognizing an object in an image.
The disclosure further relates to an apparatus configured for performing such a method.
Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a computer program that, when executed on a processor, performs such a method.
The present disclosure also relates to a data carrier with such a computer program stored thereon.
During the last decade a vast amount of digital images has been structurally acquired on public roads. These digital images are being used extensively in, among others, the real estate market, infrastructural planning, and the investigation of local traffic situations by organizations such as governments, municipal authorities, real estate agents and insurance companies. For a major part, these images have been used in a non-automated fashion, wherein a person investigates a set of images and manually retrieves the required information from the images.
One interesting application of these images is to determine the location and type of road signs along public roads. This information is used by cartographers, for example to determine vehicle restrictions and speed restrictions of roads.